Vivo per lei
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: J'ai écrit ce OS, une nuit d'insomnie, simplement en me laissant portée par cette chanson d'Andrea Bocelli. Je vous conseillerais simplement d'en faire de même ... Bonne lecture !


**Vivo per lei da quando sai.**  
 _Je vis pour elle tu sais depuis quand._  
 **La prima volta l'ho incontrata,**  
 _Je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois,_  
 **Non mi ricordo come ma,**  
 _Je ne me rappelle pas comment mais,_  
 **Mi é entrata dentro e c'é restata.**  
 _Elle est entrée en moi et elle y est restée._  
 **Vivo per lei perché mi fa,**  
 _Je vis pour elle car elle me fait,_  
 **Vibrare forte l'anima.**  
 _Vibrer mon âme fort._  
 **Vivo per lei e non è un peso.**  
 _Je vis pour elle et ce n'est pas un poids._

 **Je vis pour elle depuis toujours,**  
 **Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre.**  
 **Elle nous dessine après l'amour,**  
 **Un arc-en-ciel dans notre chambre.**  
 **Elle est musique et certains jours,**  
 **Quand notre cœur se fait trop lourd,**  
 **Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous porter secours.**

 **E' una musa che ci invita.**  
 _C'est une muse qui nous y invite._

 **Elle vivra toujours en moi.**

 **Attraverso un pianoforte la morte è,**  
 _A travers un piano la mort est,_  
 **Lontana, io vivo per lei**  
 _Loin, moi je vis pour elle_

 **Je vis pour elle jour après jour,**  
 **Quand ses accords en moi se fondent** _._  
 **C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour,**  
 **E un pugno che non fa mai male.**  
 _Et c'est un poing qui ne fait jamais mal._

 **Vivo per lei lo so mi fa,**  
 _Je vis pour elle je le sais elle me fait,_  
 **Girare di città in città,**  
 _Voyager de ville en ville,_  
 **Soffrire un po ma almeno io vivo.**  
 _En souffrant un peu mais au moins moi je vis._

**Je serais perdue sans elle - Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels.**  
 _Je serais perdue sans elle - Je vis pour elle à l'intérieur des hôtels._  
 **Je suis triste et je l'appelle - Vivo per lei nel vortice.**  
 _Je suis triste et je l'appelle - Je vis pour elle dans un tourbillon._

 **Attraverso la mia voce,**  
 _A travers ma voix,_  
 **Si espande e amore produce.**  
 _Elle se repand et c'est de l'amour qu'elle produit._

 **Vivo per lei nient'altro ho.**  
 _Je vis pour elle et je n'ai rien d'autre._  
 **E quanti altri incontrerò,**  
 _Et combien d'autres la renconteront,_  
 **Che come me hanno scritto in viso,**  
 _Qui comme moi ont écrit sur leurs visages,_  
 **Io vivo per lei.**  
 _Je vis pour elle._  
 **Io vivo per lei.**  
 _Je vis pour elle._

 **Sopra un palco o contro ad un muro - Elle nous ressemble encore tu vois.**  
 _Sur un palier ou contre un mur - Elle nous ressemble encore tu vois._  
 **Anche in un domani duro - J'existe encore je sais pourquoi.**  
 _Même avec un demain difficile - J'existe encore je sais pourquoi._

 **Ogni giorno una conquista,**  
 _Chaque jour est un conquête,_  
 **La protagonista sarà sempre lei.**  
 _La protagoniste sera elle pour toujours._  
 **Oh, Oh, Oh**

 **Vivo per lei perchè oramai,**  
 _Je vis pour elle car désormais,_  
 **Io non ha altra via d'uscita.**  
 _Je n'ai plus d'autres issues._  
 **Perche la musica lo sai,**  
 _Car la musique tu le sais,_  
 **Davvero non l'ho mai tradita,**  
 _Ne m'a pour de vrai jamais trahit,_

 **Elle est musique, elle a des ailes.**  
 **Elle m'a donné la clef du ciel,**  
 **Qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil.**  
 **J'existe par elle.**

 **Vivo per lei la musica - J'existe pour elle.**  
 _Je vis pour elle, pour la musique - J'existe pour elle._  
 **Vivo per lei è unica lo vivo - Elle est toi et moi.**  
 _Je vis pour elle qui est unique - Elle est toi et moi._

**Io vivo per lei.**  
 _Je vis pour elle._  
 **Io vivo per lei.**  
 _Je vis pour elle._

ФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФФ

Il attendait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, comme un peu chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était toujours elle qui venait le rejoindre. Ils ne convenaient jamais d'heure … Juste d'un endroit.

Il ne se souvenait plus comment ça avait commencé. Ils s'étaient peut-être retrouvés un jour dans un bar, ou chez l'apothicaire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, au départ, ils ne faisaient que travailler sur des potions ensembles. Puis, au fils des semaines et des années, une complicité c'était glissée entre eux, rendant leur relation de plus en plus intime. Elle avait toujours été claire : il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre eux. Chacun avait sa vie de son côté et quelques fois, ils se retrouvaient.

Elle le menait entièrement, le dominant mais étonnamment, il aimait ça, découvrant en elle une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Son travail avait forcé la jeune fille à s'affirmer. Elle s'était faite une place dans le monde de l'art, négociant les ventes et les achats des toiles de sa galerie, rendant publiques de jeunes artistes et les propulsant dans le monde. Oui, tout le monde connaissait Hermione Granger, la Galeriste et plus uniquement Hermione Granger, l'amie du Survivant.

A 18h37, précise, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant la jeune fille progressivement.

Son teint chocolat et ses courbes généreuses étaient mises en valeur par une robe courte en dentelle vert bouteille, serrée à la taille et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle avait une petite pochette en argent assortie à une parure de bijoux assez sobres en argent eux aussi. Ses cheveux châtains étaient disciplinés, relevés dans une coiffure élaborée et maintenus par des épingles qui se perdaient dans sa chevelure aux reflets flammes. Ses yeux de biches étaient délicatement soulignés par un trait de crayon noir et un fard argenté qui mettait en valeur ses iris caramel tandis que ses lèvres étaient délicatement habillées d'un rose très doux.

A cet instant, elle était bien plus que désirable aux yeux de l'homme devant elle. Elle le détaillait d'un œil envieux. Comme d'habitude, il était habillé tout en noir : une chemise près du corps mettait en valeur sa grande carrure et un pantalon cintré qui le faisait paraître encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses cheveux corbeau étaient ramenés en arrière maintenus par un catogan, mettant en valeur son visage, pâle comme le lait, et charismatique.

Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser langoureux et passionné qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Elle enroula ses bras dans la nuque du sorcier et il la souleva pour l'appuyer contre le mur. Sa bouche dévia de ses lèvres, passant dans son cou qu'il embrassa et mordilla délicatement.

Si elle menait la danse quand ils travaillaient ensemble, c'était lui qui dominait dans leurs ébats, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, entre autre, c'était cette passion presque sauvage avec laquelle il l'aimait à chaque fois. Il était véritablement homme : fort, viril, dominant.

« Severus … », haleta-t-elle tandis qu'il dévorait toujours aussi fiévreusement son cou, ses mains glissant le long de ses cuisses, faisant remonter sa robe lentement.

« Severus … Il … Faut … Qu'on parle …, continua-t-elle en soupirant sous sa bouche qui mordait et aspirait sa peau jusqu'à la faire rougir.

-Après, dit-il simplement en la portant jusqu'au lit.

-C'est … C'est important …, tenta-t-elle en se redressant en position assise.

-Sais-tu seulement à quel point tu m'as fait languir sorcière ? Et à quel point tu es désirable dans cette tenue ?... », Dit-il en dévorant son corps du regard.

Sa robe, qui ne lui arrivait déjà qu'à mi-cuisse avait encore remonté sur plusieurs centimètres, devenant presque indécente tandis que ses épaules, autrefois couvertes de la dentelle, étaient maintenant complètement dénudées, nouvellement cibles des attentions des lèvres du Maître des Potions.

« Je veux … Changer les règles …, dit-elle doucement alors qu'il couvrait son corps du sien.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux … Plus, continua-t-elle en passant ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme.

-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui décide des jours où nous nous voyons ?

-Je sais … Mais je veux plus que ça encore …, Répondit-elle en défaisant un à un chaque boutons de la chemise noire.

-On parlera plus tard. », Dit-il simplement en faisant glisser sa robe le long de son corps.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il la défaisait de chacune de ses barrières mentales en même temps que de sa robe. Ses mains pâles, presque blanches, contrastaient sur sa peau brune aux reflets dorés. Il la caressait presque amoureusement, redécouvrant son corps comme à chaque fois. Ca faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus retrouvée et il ne mourrait que d'une chose, la faire sienne maintenant.

Il se défit lui-même de sa chemise, l'envoyant rejoindre la robe sur le sol de la chambre. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, caressant sa peau d'albâtre et sentant les muscles rouler sous ses doigts. A elle aussi, il lui avait manqué, bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait osé se l'avouer. Elle avait beau dominer dans leur relation, c'était lui qui avait une véritable emprise sur elle maintenant. Elle en était à in point où elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Elle avait voulu l'oublier, prolongeant toujours plus leur séparation, mais l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux subitement : elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Elle pensait, rêvait de lui, le voyait à travers certaines sculptures ou certaines peintures à la galerie. Il avait un total contrôle sur son corps. Même s'ils devaient vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté, il avait toujours été son seul amant. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais été que le seul.

Pendant toute la réflexion de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas perdu son temps, la défaisant de ses derniers vêtements pour enfin pouvoir apprécier pleinement son corps de déesse. En revenant subitement à elle, la jeune fille réalisa que mis à part son torse, elle n'avait pas encore pu admirer son corps. Elle s'attaqua dans la seconde à la ceinture de son ténébreux, envieuse d'enfin pouvoir le toucher.

« Tiens, tiens … Tu ne veux plus parler ?, dit-il malicieusement en repartant à l'assaut de son cou.

-J'ai mieux à faire …, dit-elle en laissant tomber son pantalon.

-Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques minutes …

-Tu as su me convaincre, dit-elle en déposant une série de baisers sur son torse.

-Tu m'as trop manqué !, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus, lui prouvant tout le désir qu'il avait d'elle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi …, haleta-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt, sorcière ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il enleva son boxer, s'enfonçant plus encore dans le grand lit qui allait accueillir leur nuit.

« Incarcerus … », murmura-t-il doucement alors qu'il caressait tout son corps et des rubans de soie vinrent maintenir les poignets de la jeune femme aux montant en bois.

Elle lui sourit doucement, appréhendant le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner. D'un puissant coup de rein, il s'enfonça en elle, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il ressortit presque entièrement avant de la pénétrer de nouveau. Il allait et venait en elle fiévreusement, reprenant le contrôle de ce corps sur lequel il avait tout pouvoir. Ses mains caressaient sa poitrine, pinçant et faisant rouler ses tétons qu'il sentait durcir sous ses attouchements.

« Oooh … Merlin … Oui ... »

Elle tournait sa tête de gauche à droite et inversement, gémissant en sentant le plaisir monter crescendo en elle. Il jouait avec son corps comme Lang Lang au piano (*). C'est bon … Terriblement bon … Tellement qu'elle en tremblait. Il la pilonnait vigoureusement avec toujours plus de force, changeant l'angle de sa pénétration à chaque coup et la faisant presque crier à chaque fois.

« Sev … Huum … Encore …

-Que veux-tu, sorcière ?

-Pluuus … », gémit-elle tandis qu'il touchait un point particulièrement sensible en elle.

Il se retira alors, la laissant plus insatisfaite que jamais. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui montrer son mécontentement, il avait défait ses liens pour la mettre à quatre pattes. Il se saisit de ses hanches, la pénétrant sauvagement, la faisant véritablement hurler de plaisir.

Ses mains glissaient le long de son corps jusqu'à revenir titiller sa poitrine, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir toujours plus puissantes. Elle sentait une flamme s'allumer et grandir dans chacune de ces cellules. Elle se maintenait aux montants du lit, se cambrant un peu plus à chaque coup de butoir en basculant la tête en arrière. Il voyait son dos se couvrir de sueur progressivement, emplissant la pièce d'une odeur délicatement musquée et vanillée.

Lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, il redoubla d'effort sachant que lui non plus ne durerait plus longtemps. Au bout de quelques poussées, il se libéra en elle en plusieurs jets puissants. La vue d'Hermione se troubla, remplie de petits points blancs sous le plaisir intense.

Il se retira avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas tandis qu'elle s'écroula littéralement sur le matelas à côté de lui. Encore haletante et tremblante de cet orgasme intense, elle vint se coller contre son corps, désirant se fondre contre lui, en lui.

Callée contre lui, elle caressait son torse du bout des doigts, dessinant calmement les lignes de ses muscles tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Severus … Ça ne me convient plus …

-Pardon ? Tu essayes de me dire que je ne vaux plus le coup après l'orgasme que je t'ai donné ?

-Non ! Tu es fou ou quoi ?, dit-elle en se redressant vivement.

-Avec toi, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

\- Je t'aime, Severus !

Il ne sut que répondre, restant sans voix face à sa déclaration.

-Je ne veux plus te retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel dans n'importe quelle ville. Je ne veux plus te partager. Je veux que tu sois avec moi tous les jours. Severus, si je ne suis pas revenue depuis toutes ces semaines, c'est parce … J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair, dans ma tête. Je ne peux plus me le cacher : j'ai besoin de toi. Terriblement besoin de toi !, continua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

-Hermione … Je …

-Ne dis rien … Si c'est pour dire non, ne me dis rien. Je préfère encore continuer comme maintenant plutôt que de te perdre pour toujours. »

A la simple idée de ne plus jamais retrouver la jeune fille à l'hôtel, son cœur se serra. Etait-ce vraiment ça l'amour ? Tenir à quelqu'un au point de ne la vouloir que pour nous vouloir être le seul à la toucher, le seul à la regarder ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce dont il avait conscience c'était qu'il ne pourrait se passer de cette délicieuse jeune femme. Son cœur battait la chamade chaque fois que son regard caramel se posait sur lui, sa peau chocolat le rendait complètement fou, exerçant sur lui une attirance presque magnétique. Il la désirait comme il n'avait encore jamais désiré une femme, il aimait ce jeu de domination que c'était instauré entre eux, et même s'il aimait sa liberté plus que tout, il ne pouvait se nier que l'avoir près de lui jour et nuit ne serait que pur bonheur.

Porté par un désir fou mêlé d'une appréhension certaine, il l'embrassa, mais moins sauvagement que plus tôt. Cette fois, il était tendre, presque … amoureux. Hermione savourait cette douce caresse avec délice, soupirant de bonheur tout en venant nouer ses doigts dans la nuque de l'homme.

« Et les autres ?, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Quels autres ?

-Tu ne vois personne d'autres que moi ?

-Tu penses qu'avec un amant aussi formidable que toi, j'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre ?, dit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

-J'ai toujours cru. Dans les règles que tu avais instaurées, tu voulais que nous ailons chacun nos vies de notre côté.

-Oui, parce que je n'étais pas prête pour m'engager dans une véritable relation. Nous, c'était différent.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant je te veux, dans mon lit !

-Pourquoi pas le mien ?

-Je crains qu'il ne te rappelle trop de meilleures conquêtes que moi, dit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

-Mon lit est aussi vierge que le tien en la matière.

-Vraiment ? Hum … Dans ce cas, ça change tout.

-Plus de rendez-vous à l'improviste dans un hôtel perdu au fond d'une campagne anglaise alors ?, dit-il légèrement déçu.

-Qui a dit que nous n'aurons plus ces rendez-vous ? Tu es contre un peu de piment et de surprise ?

-Loin de là, ma douce …, dit-il en la faisant basculer sur le dos d'un coup de rein.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?, demanda-t-elle fébrile.

-Je … Hermione, c'est … compliqué pour moi …

-J'ai besoin que tu me le dises …

-Je ne peux pas … Pas encore … Mais je peux te promettre quelque chose …

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne vis que pour toi ! », Dit-il avant de l'embrasser d'un mélange d'amour et de passion, tout deux plus sincères l'un que l'autre.


End file.
